


Lonely Carpenter

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness 2.0 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Gepetto's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Carpenter

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 8 April 2015  
> Word Count: 68  
> Written for:[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/) **onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0  
> Summary: A glimpse into Gepetto's past.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything we know about Gepetto/Marco fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I wasn't expecting such a sad piece for Marco/Gepetto. By the same token, I'm not even surprised that it ended up this way. He's always had a kind of tragic air about him, especially on _Once Upon a Time_.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

Workshop. Family.  
These were the only two things  
He'd ever wanted.  
The former came easily,  
But not so for the latter.

Once his wife passed on,  
He threw himself into work,  
Crafting his visions  
From bits of wood and some paint,  
Then sold them all to survive.

His business was good,  
He made enough to subsist.  
But he was lonely.  
He survived in loneliness,  
And then came Pinocchio.


End file.
